Sweet Crossing
by Kickberry
Summary: Pyrrha finds much fulfillment thanks to Jaune. One night, she indulges in that same pleasure with some sweet bakeries.
1. Married Life

A/N: So this is one of the stories where the Vytal Festival never happened. Hope you enjoy this.

Warning: Futanari, semen play, dickgirl on male

* * *

Pyrrha came from a long line of warriors. This family root extended back throughout many wars. When she glanced into this history, she found it odd that none of the noted combatants were women. At some point, she figured they either had the luck to not have female fighters or worse, the gender was not given proper credit.

Such views changed after she became a champion in Mistral. A few months after claiming the title, Pyrrha underwent changes. In place of her vagina, a penis and a pair of scrotum sacks sprouted from the whole like a plant. Afraid she had been infected with a disease, the gal showed this to her parents.

Then came a time for a family discussion. At first, she thought they would tell her she was either sick or once a boy who went underwent a sex-change operation gone wrong. The folks turned her world upside-down when the conversation got onto the topic of a family curse.

That headline had Pyrrha listen to the hidden side of her kin's past, the one where a _female_ member - that time period's greatest hero - tried to date a Maiden long ago. The only take she received from this 'romantic' tale was her ancestor's breaking up with the mystical being. This ended badly, to the point where one of the most powerful beings on the planet decided to take revenge by initiating one magical law: that any female descendants of this family, those who acquire the title of strongest in any form, must become male.

Pyrrha felt torn. When she asked why they didn't mention this, her folks dodged the question (heavily implied they forgot). The warrior spent the rest of her trainee days worrying about this, especially when it came to the issue of how she would feel attraction for any sort of gender. For the better or worse, she already had her luminous reputation chasing away possible suitors. She figured chances for love was slim, that she was better off pursuing a career rather than expecting a relationship with anyone.

Then came along Jaune Arc, the very first person she became interested in after entering Beacon Academy. Pyrrha couldn't believe how their destinies intertwined, becoming partners and members of the same team. Within months, it didn't take much of a guess that she's fallen for the male. All she had to do then was ask if he felt the same about her. To her surprise, Jaune asked her out first, sometime before the Vytal Festival began.

At first, Pyrrha was elated. Immediately after came the panic about revealing her secret. This concern nibbled the edges of her mind on every date she's attended with her boyfriend. The pressure to reveal this, see his reaction, came to a climax when the two decided they wanted to consummate their relationship (give the dirty swordplay a try).

So that night, she planned a show-and-tell in a hotel room. After Jaune undressed, Pyrrha did the same. Her boyfriend gawked at the sight of her penis. When she feared the worst, Jaune made a crack about her size, how she might end up becoming the man instead of him. This joke eased her enough to later have fun, for the first time ever, experience physical love with someone outside of her family (just any sort, incest was not the implication here).

The day she lost her virginity became one of Pyrrha's fondest memories. This also propelled her relationship further down the days, weeks, four years later when she took the initiative: asked Jaune to marry her.

The wedding became the next, best part of her life. Pyrrha had Ren to thank for preparations, Nora for the bachelorette party. Every classmate from Beacon made it all more the special, especially Jaune, the groom waiting for her at the end of that wedding aisle. Despite occupational hazard, they made it this far to make the everlasting vow.

Fast forward a few years down the road, Pyrrha and Jaune had become two of Beacon's professors. This option came along after working for the institution as their on-call Hunters. The married couple figured they could still take missions, but focus on a more stable career together, teaching others.

While Jaune went on to handle freshmen alongside their older professors (sturdy veterans), Pyrrha worked with Goodwitch on the more 'peculiar' cases. All she really did was help people who struggled with personal issues like hers, help them integrate with school life, find themselves in good hands like she was in Jaune's (friends knew about her secret too, but that's a whole different story to tell).

One day, Pyrrha saw a transgender student hook up with a partner. Their tender display of love reminded the teacher of her first time with Jaune, a night full of passion and much needed release. This made her very randy, produced enough heat in her loins to make plans for another sexual encounter. Luckily, her husband was supposed to come home late. She used the extra time to get ready, make some treats that will surely get the mood going.

Later that evening, preparations ended in the kitchen, a tiled area fit with the usual oven and range. Wooden cupboards stuck to the ground and walls. There was also an island layered with white stone. While the size wasn't impressive with a house like hers, Pyrrha found it spacious enough for fun, yummy activities.

When keys scratched the house's front door, Pyrrha smiled. Finished an hour before, she relaxed - tried to since she took viagra sometime before. When the knob turned open, she called, "Jaune, are you home?"

"Yeah, sorry." Shoes bounced over the floor, the arrival taking them off. "That meeting took way too long no thanks to Peter's stories. It doesn't help when his Parkinson's kicking in."

Pyrrha sat on the island. Confident with her red and white apron, she crossed her long, slim legs. "But it's good he's still happy and healthy. You should be too. Come in and try out something I made for us to eat."

As the warrior waited, she felt blood rush down her body, towards her crotch. She took deep breaths to control her excitement with little success. Her growing cock made a bump under the apron's skirt just as a large man walked out of a hallway to enter the kitchen.

"Welcome home, dear."

Jaune, a tall blond, stood over six feet. Grown much since his teenage years, the man wore white plates of armor over his brown suit - a style he did not grow out of. Pyrrha still loved that about him, how he never lost the better parts of his youth.

The warrior noticed her husband didn't drop his backpack. She figured he was staring at her apron, the only piece of clothing found on her body. Like him, Pyrrha also grew much into a beautiful lady. Longer hair, height, and limbs; her body matured enough to accommodate a pair of melon breasts and large thighs. Daily exercise in and outside of Beacon granted a strong physique, muscles in the right places.

But his eyes didn't stop only on her female traits. Pyrrha knew Jaune stared at her apron's bump created by her cock growing erect into its full eight inches.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah." Jaune unshouldered his backpack. He rolled his jacket off, let it fall until its attached iron hit the floor with a thud. "So did you really make something or am I going to have only you for dinner? I'm actually hoping there's something to eat, had to skip lunch today."

Pyrrha frowned, despised the idea that her lover would ever choose food over sexual congress (at least when she wanted some good loving). This disappointment vanished, allowing her to happily motion her hands at the tray sitting next to her shapely, squished buttocks. "I made some donuts. Dinner's in the fridge, but try these out first and tell me what you think."

Jaune smiled as he walked over. He glanced at the round bread covered in a layer of white cream and rainbow speckles. "Sprinkles too? Wow, these look great."

Pyrrha watched her husband pick up a snack with a smile. Her eyes never left his face, his jaws chomping up and down on the bitten donut piece. She almost laughed when his face morphed into that of mild discomfort.

"Uh, babe, these kind of taste bitter." Jaune picked up another round treat and took a bite from one side. "Not that they're bad, kind of tasty. I'm just not used to this sort of flavor. Kind of familiar, what is this?"

"Oh, you've had plenty of it." Pyrrha picked up a donut and jumped off the island. As her husband worked on his third entry, she untied the knots of her apron. The sole covering collapsed onto the floor into a crumpled pile of cotton. The warrior licked her lips as she leaned her head next to Jaune's ear. "But I'll give you one guess. Tell me what comes to mind when you taste it."

The blond popped the last, creamy morsel into his mouth. "Sea-salt ice-cream comes to mind. Is that it? You put melted ice cream on here?"

"No, Jaune. What you're eating is cum-flavored frosting."

The husband gagged on the piece in his mouth. Pyrrha tried not to laugh as her spouse slammed a fist against his own chest. When she considered getting him water, he gulped like a fish on dry land.

"Wow, did not expect that." Jaune turned around to see his wife's naked body. He gaped at her bombshell figure, her full-erect penis standing strong and pulsing with vigor. "Okay, you're just full of surprises tonight. Should I be feeling pretty randy by now?"

"Yes, you should be turned on." Pyrrha stepped forward to work on her husband's buttons, start disrobing his top. "And randy? When did you start using that word?"

Jaune rolled his eyes after his partner snapped his shirt open, reveal a firm front outlined with muscles developed from years of Hunter work. "One of the students keep talking with some words he spoke from his homeland. Good kid, but I think his accent is starting to infect me."

"Hm, I can think of a cure for that." Pyrrha already finished the belt. She yanked down the edge of her husband's pants, show a pair of muscular legs attached to the bottom of white and blue boxers. The warrior rubbed two fingers against the bump poking against the underwear's front. "Tonight, you're going to speak as normally as you do when we have sex. Doing so at the top of your lungs should be enough as a remedy."

Pyrrha pulled down her husband's boxers. A penis sprung out of its prison. She eyed this piece and the yellow pubes sticking out of the base. She thought of it as cute, had nothing against it being just an inch shorter than hers (something she'll never admit to her husband even on their death bed). Horny, she prepared to enact one act until her spouse leaned his hands against her stomach.

"I'm still kind of hungry." Jaune waited until his wife backed away to grab a donut. He licked off the frosting until the hard, brown dough was bare. "And the cream felt cold. Can I get it fresh from the source?"

Pyrrha covered her mouth with a hand and giggled, "Yes, you may." She leaned her ass against a different counter. Her husband bent down onto his knees and faced her cock leaking pre-cum.

"There's not enough." Jaune wiped the edge of his donut against his wife's leaky white. After he nibbled the smeared spot, he inserted the snack onto the same dick through the hole until it hung there like a horseshoe.

The wife didn't ask why he did this. She merely enjoyed what came next, his tongue swirling around her cockhead. Pyrrha moaned after her husband took in her entire member into his mouth and sucked hard. As he bobbed up and down the penis, the receiver squeezed the counter's edge, threw her head back with eyes closed. Wanting more, she placed her hands on Jaune's head and pulled to make him come down harder until his face ran into her own rug of pubic hair.

"Ooh, that feels nice, but the donut is kind of in the way." Pyrrha regretted complaining as pressure built into her balls. "It's almost there. I'm about to cum."

Jaune pulled the cock out of his mouth. He grabbed it with one hand and pumped it hard. The slick, fast handling forced the dickwoman to groan and lean over until cum sprayed out. Most of the strings flew into her husband's open hand. After his palm gathered a small pool, he wiped it over the donut to glaze it in a warm coat of his wife's sticky essence.

"There we go, a fresh load." Jaune pulled the snack away from the cock base. He made sure to glide the hole's edges along the penis to have the bread gather any residual semen. When he unhooked the donut, he stared at its fresh frosting, droplets of white goo, before he took a bite out of it.

Pyrrha watched her husband eat the dirty snack with renewed energy. Halfway done, Jaune looked up before he shoved a bigger piece down his throat without chewing. His choking turned her on as she remembered the other times he made such a noise, especially on their wedding bed.

When he finished at last, the blond spouse wiped his mouth. "Still bitter, but it's not as bad when it's fresh and warm." Jaune licked his lips before he burped. Pyrrha snickered, "Well, I'm glad you liked it. Now I'd like to eat you up."

The wife offered her spouse a hand. When he took it to stand up, Pyrrha spun him around and pushed him against the island, gently. She slapped his firm buttocks and squeezed the cheeks, rubbed them around like they were putty. "It's your turn tonight. Would you like it rough or easy?"

"Easy, always." Jaune's voice held a hint of panic. "I'm not as tough as you are. I'm also clean, so no worries."

"Might have done it even if you didn't." Pyrrha stretched out her arm to grab a drawer handle. She pulled it open and retrieved from its inside a small, glass bottle, then popped off its red top and poured its slimy liquid all over her revived penis. "You're the only one who always makes me feel so hot. It's hard to hold back when we make love."

Pyrrha noticed her husband's cock also grew to its usual length. She smiled, glad her words touched on Jaune's interest - he's somewhat a masochist. "I was thinking about our first time before you got home. It still surprised me that you never had anal with anyone else. You did it with me so well."

"Really? I'd think that was thanks to your skill and patience." Jaune hissed when his spouse's dong pressed its head against his sphincter. "And I was more than willing to do so because I wanted someone I loved to enjoy it."

Pyrrha could have sworn her heart bloated twice its size (cross fingers it's not a heart attack). She heard this confession before, but to hear it in moments like now always had a great effect. It also worked well as a verbal aphrodisiac; her penis already gathered enough blood to become a prostrate ram.

Huffing, the warrior pushed harder. She pressed her boobs into her husband's back. His groan and shake turned her on so much, she shoved the rest of the penis into the tight anus.

"I love you." Pyrrha slapped her hands against her husband's, pinning him. When he said, "Love you too, dear," she thrust with her hips once more to fill Jaune's hole with her complete size.

The male bottom shook his head and groaned like it was his first time. Pyrrha moved her waist in circles to have her dick touch other parts, watch her husband's reactions with amusement. When he gasped, she stopped, made note that the target had been found: his prostate.

"Here it is." The playful Pyrrha pulled back. She struggled against the asshole's suction. When she pulled enough of her lubed dick out, the warrior slammed it back in with all her strength.

"Gah, oh shit." Jaune's legs shook like toppling building columns. "Right there, there. Keep going." His begging reached a higher tone than a lady's. Pyrrha found this arousing enough to speed up, start nailing the asshole.

Grunts and cries filled the air. As Jaune held onto the counter with a shaky hold, Pyrrha wrecked his asshole. She heard her husband's cock thump against the island's wall. This encouraged her to move faster so the dick could slam the hard material at a higher speed, like a hammer whacking all over stone.

When another load weighed in her scrotum, Pyrrha breathed, "I'm cumming." She pressed her cock into the bum. This forced Jaune's lower waist - his cock and balls included - to press against their fuck stand. She placed her face against her lover's shoulder before bursts of semen came out of her dick.

The dickwoman grunted as she humped a few more times into her husband. Her release painted his insides with slime that lubed her thrusts. When the heat passed from her system, Pyrrha raised her upper body to see her panting husband lean against the cold surface.

When she looked down further, the warrior noticed Jaune's dick was still erect. After she pulled out, Pyrrha lowered until her ass planted onto her heels. She licked her hand, wet it before she grabbed the dick to pump it with slick movements. As her spouse stirred, the wife remained vigilant, continued to milk the cock until it spurted out its own load of white paste.

"Th-thanks."

Pyrrha gathered her husband's cream on her hand. "You're welcome," she said and grabbed the last donut from the tray. She smeared the cum off of her hand onto the bread. After the top had a creamy layer, she chomped on it, nom-nom style. The flavor thrilled her taste buds, forcing her to devour it all within seconds.

By the time she flicked crumbs off of her mouth, Pyrrha patted her husband's buttocks. "That was good, dear. How are you feeling?"

"Alright." Jaune pushed off the island as his legs wobbled. "Maybe after a meal and a shower. I can go one more round before we hit the bed. Sorry, just, today's been a busy day."

Pyrrha adored her husband's offer to continue. He did the same even after he had somewhat a painful reaction when she took his anal cherry. This trip down memory lane made her love the man more than ever.

Intimate, the warrior leaned down to kiss her husband's cheek. "We'll do it only if you want to. Thanks for even trying out my treats in the first place."

"It was good." Jaune tried to stand up. His wife grabbed one of his arms to wrap it around her neck, support him. As the two walked off, he asked, "That was kind of fun. Do you have anything else we can try?"

The request fueled Pyrrha's mind with ideas. This inspiration excited her, made her dick perk up. She gazed at her exhausted beloved and replied, "There's a few. We can try one of them at your office tomorrow for lunch."

"Why lunch? Let's take the whole day off and try all of them. The students can do their work without us."

Pyrrha giggled, "That's so heinous. But it's not such a bad idea. I'll make the calls after we take a shower together."

When they almost reached the bathroom, the female spouse stopped and turned her husband. She kissed him full on the lips. After Jaune returned it, Pyrrha enjoyed it. As many dates and nights in the past, she cherished a moment shared with the only person who's ever given so much amour.

"I love you." The redheaded wife pinned her husband's arms against the walls.

"I love you too." Jaune didn't struggle after their bodies descended onto the wooden floor. From there to the bathroom, kitchen, then bedroom; they shared all sorts of intimate gestures. In the following morning, Pyrrha made sure to notify Beacon that they were going to be absent. The reason: Jaune had food poisoning. His wife was going to stay home with him until he felt all better with some homemade remedies.


	2. Old and New Favorites

Jaune knew Pyrrha loved him as he did her. The two always gave and receive whenever it seemed fair. The man worried he may someday cross the line. This concern came up after he made some requests to his wife. Since the last one, she didn't tell him whether or not it was done. It's also been days since the two had gone cold turkey with their nightly rituals - crazy animal sex.

So the husband decided to see her at their sparring studio. This wide space had training equipment at every corner. A huge blue mat had also been placed over a white, tiled floor. With Beacon's financial aid, they made rent here without spending a dime from their own pockets.

Jaune decided to meet her here to talk now, settle any discomfort now rather than allow it to poison their relationship. He also hoped to find clues on if she did fulfill his favor.

"Oh, hi Jaune. Wh-what are you doing here?"

In his brown suit strapped with silver armor, Jaune stood before Pyrrha, his crimson-haired wife. Her scarlet robe caught his attention because it was a strange choice to have in their workplace.

"I came by to see how my champion is doing." The blond could not help but stare at the small bumps protruding from his wife's chest. "So uh, working out hard?"

"Y-yeah." Pyrrha shook, obviously embarrassed. "I, uh, just took a shower. Wanted to walk around, let the rest of my body dry out."

"But the floor is dry." Jaune glanced at the restroom door to see the area around there was bare of any fluids. "And it's sort of early. Why would you take it now when you still have a combat class to teach in the evening?"

Pyrrha scowled. "Dear, too many questions. I just need to be alone for a bit. And don't you have a class to attend to?"

Jaune smirked and his legs into a stance. "I let the class leave early. That should give us a few hours to burn."

"Well not me, I plan to get some work done at the office, so you can have this place to yourself after I'm-."

The blond intruder tackled his wife. With this surprise attack, he threw her onto the ground and pounced. Despite his lesser strength, Jaune managed to grip the bathrobe's flaps so hard, he opened them to see Pyrrha's bare front.

Jaune ogled not at the fair skin or huge breasts; he was familiar with her bountiful landscape. What did surprise him was the nipple piercings, metallic studs stuck at the mammary tips. "Wow, you did them? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted them to be a surprise," Pyrrha breathed. She whimpered after Jaune flicked his fingers against the piercings. "W-wait, don't do that!"

The husband didn't listen. With one hand for each breast, he repeated the action to see the large mammaries jiggle around like jell-o. "Wow, this is kind of fun. Does this turn you on?"

"M-maybe." Pyrrha gasped after Jaune engulfed a nipple with his mouth. She squirmed as his tongue flicked the one end. "Oh Dust, d-don't do this here. I wanted us to play with them after we got home. H-hey, watch out for the cage."

"Cage?" The blond spouse got on his knees and threw off his jacket. His eyes traveled down Pyrrha's fit, slim body until their sights landed on a new contraption. "Y-you got it?! Did all of this come as a set?!"

Amazed, Jaune scooted back a bit to see his wife's glorious additions. As the studs left a shine around her chest, her crotch had its own attraction. Around the flaccid cock, a gray structure made up of bars kept the organ in its confines. This tool was also attached to a pair of steel panties, a style most common for a chastity cage.

"Y-yeah, it was part of a discount deal." Pyrrha bit her lip and turned her face so her eyes couldn't meet Jaune's. "Now you know. Can we save this for later? If we start, I won't be able to get everything finished in time for class."

The woman's submissive image left the man ecstatic. Horned up, Jaune dragged his hands down Pyrrha's thighs to make her groan. After he pushed the legs out in a spread, he lowered his head towards the chastity cage.

"I'm really happy that you did this for me." The blond husband ran his tongue around the steel trap before he worked it down to the scrotum. This soft pair of balls was held up by a steel ring, the only part of the cage exposed. "If it wasn't for this, I would give you a blowjob right now."

Pyrrha breathed, "Don't tease me." Yet, she didn't retaliate as Jaune went further down. When the tip of his tongue touched her asshole, his lover jerked. Her body didn't go too far as her husband had wrapped his arms around her legs, face planted in front of her ass.

"N-no, no, let go." Pyrrha's hiss transformed into a giggle, then a moan. Her tone shifted through different levels every time the blond man stimulated a different part of her bottom area. "Ah, Jaune! I'm tender down there!"

"I wonder why." The dutiful husband reached for his back pocket. From there, he took out a thin, blue tube full of lube. He poured its slime all over one hand. "Could it be the abstinence streak? It's been a few days since we did it. Maybe we can add another day, save this for tomorrow instead."  
The redheaded woman bared her teeth and aimed feral eyes at her amused husband. "You started this. We're going to continue, but it'll be a quickie."

"Arcs never do quickies." Jaune smirked at his wife after she raised an eyebrow. "Come on, the first times we had sex do not count. Experience also taught me that you also like to get this treatment from this end."

Pyrrha held her breath after her husband pressed his wet fingers against her anus. The tight sphincter barred entrance, forcing him to push further. The slippery digits helped him enter, push on until his knuckles met the entrance.

"Oh, oh, it feels so good."

"Really? I didn't even start." Jaune spun his hand like a blender fan. When the inside walls squeezed in, he spilled more lube over the anus. Still corkscrewing, he also pushed and pulled the fingers in the same manner he used a dildo.

From her end, Pyrrha had become a helpless victim to the anal pleasure. Only her hands appeared steady, holding her head. The rest of her body shook; legs swung in the air and circles. Like a beast in heat, she huffed out hot breaths and moaned, holding back her orgasm.

Jaune desired to see his beloved cum. To this end, he massaged her scrotum sack with his lips and teeth. The mouthwork on the sperm bags finally bore fruit in the form of his wife's scream and penis spewing out white cum.

"O-oh Dust." Pyrrha's cheeks turned red, her voice sounded strained. Her dick wiggled inside its cage as semen continued to shoot out of its piss hole like a geyser. A few of the gooey strings reached her husband's face. "That feels so good. Masturbating isn't the same without you. I'm sort of glad the dry spell is over, but it also feels like a waste when you found all this out before I could tell you."

Jaune wiped the cum off of his face with a finger. He placed it in front of his face for inspection. When finished, he inserted the huge wad into his mouth, licked it off. He slurped loud, revealed his working tongue to Pyrrha as he knew his slutty act was her turn-on.

"If you told me on the first day, I would loved you no more than I do now." The man moved up to hover his face near his wife's. He pushed down his pants until his legs could kick off the rest of the clothing. "But the timing is actually good. Don't you think it's kind of kinky to do it here? Imagine if any of our students wrestle or do ground fighting on the floor, they would be covered in our mess."

Pyrrha tapped her forehead against her man's, softly. "That does sound naughty. On another note, I'd like to get this done within thirty minutes."

"No promises." Jaune yanked down his yellow boxers. His schlong popped out, one free to extend up to its seven inches. "Because I still have my own load to get out."

"So we'll finish in ten minutes?" Pyrrha giggled. Next came a gasp after her husband thrust his dick into her tight entrance. She blew out small puffs as the cock squeezed in. By the time she was full, the woman's own meat pole bloated inside its prison, a hard-on entrapped in its iron bindings.

"Did it make it?"

Pyrrha's eyes twitched. After she asked, "What do you mean?" her lover pulled back his hips. When he pounded back inside, the penis head slammed into a small acorn. Jolts flew throughout her body. Pyrrha squealed, "O-oh, there. Yeah, you hit my prostate."

Jaune smirked before he slammed into the same spot. His thrusts became fast and heavy; he started to wail into his wife's hole. Pyrrha moaned and held her husband's shoulder to keep steady in this missionary position.

"Ten minutes passed. Twenty more and I'm still not close."

"Ugh, did you masturbate that much today?"

Still vigilant with his love thrusts, Jaune kissed his wife before he pulled back to look into her emerald eyes. "You're in a joking mood today."

"It's only fair when you're teasing me so much." Pyrrha gripped her cock cage. The tight fit could have tempted her into ripping it off with her magnetism. "I feel kind of embarrassed when most of the pleasure is coming from my ass."

Jaune fondled his wife's breasts, gave one nipple a long lick. "Really? You liked it before. Maybe that changed because you were on top for so long."

Pyrrha hugged her spouse when he bent his upper body down. His hands met the floor so his penis could tackler her insides deeper, harder. His balls' clapping against her ass cheeks also reached a new volume.

She grunted, "M-maybe you're right. And I never said it was bad, it's just something unfamiliar."

"Then how about now?" Jaune suckled on one nipple. His free hand twerked on the other mammary gland's attached metal. Pyrrha's mind became wrapped in a flood of emotions, tormented by carnal gratification.

Jaune slowed down until his cock pressed deep, squished against his wife's prostate. Pyrrha wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't wait long until it came, the expected orgasm, a small filling that left a warm, thrilling sensation around the same area.

Both lovers remained still to enjoy this release. Soon, Jaune retreated to pulls his cock out of the asshole. This left his wife sprawled on the floor. She had a goofy smile on her face.

"So what's the verdict with anal?"

"It's...good." Pyrrha wiped a hand over her sweaty face. "Still not my first choice, but it might happen every once in a while."

Jaune tapped the cock cage. "I figured. By the way, you didn't leave the lock on." He pulled on both sides to make them pop open like sliced coconut shells. "See?"

Pyrrha's blush made the husband laugh, "But that's fine. I figure it's time for me to give you a reward."

Jaune grabbed his wife's cock, a fully erect flesh pipe. Softly, he massaged it with his fingers. As Pyrrha shuddered from his touch, he doubled his efforts, went faster. The man shot his head forward to take the penis into his mouth. After his lips glided down to the base - pubic hairs tickled his mouth, he pulled back with a hard suction. Suck and swallow, he repeated these motions. Soon, his wife spurted a gallon's worth down his mouth. Despite success, he continued to give this blowjob even as sticky paste frothed out of his mouth and stuck onto the penis.

"Why does it look like you looked forward to this more than me?"

From the hairy base, Jaune came up one last time. As his mouth glossed from the meat stick, he slurped hard to suck in the remaining semen. By the time he got off of the end, the entire penis was clean.

"Cause it tastes good." Jaune winked and slapped the flaccid penis against his cheek. "Plus, it makes you happy. It's just a wonderful thing when a married couple can do something good together."

Pyrrha raised her husband's head with her hands under his chin. She moved her own forward to peck his cheek. "It is, Jaune Arc. Thank you for that." The redheaded spouse glanced at her breasts. "And now that you mention it, these puppies aren't so bad. Could be useful for some other fun things we can do in the future."

Jaune's lips started to curve into a grin. They stopped halfway after thick bands snapped around his wrists. He looked back to see handcuffs had tied his wrists together in the same way police did for the arrested.

"P-pyrrha, what are these?" The man's fears elevated after his wife pushed him. On his back, he stared at his lover's devious smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, _dear_ , it's time for us to switch." The 'evil' wife stroke the back of her hand against Jaune's cheek before she pat it. Then, she slapped his shoulders to leave red marks, send a jolt down his back. "I still have much to relieve. Cumming twice isn't going to cut it; I want more. I want you to take it in the usual positions."

Hours later, Pyrrha flooded her husband with her essence, in and outside his body. This great release also forced her to cancel her own class. A day later, they reported to Headmaster Goodwitch, who lectured them on their work ethic. She also reminded them that this wasn't the first string of class cancelations, even warned them if this wasn't the last time.

Throughout the punishment, the horned-up wife messed with a switch she hid behind her back. The device was hooked up to the butt plug Jaune had in his ass. The husband figured his fine cheeks were going to be ravaged by his wife in their office and the coming weekend now that she had new toys to use on him as he did with her.


End file.
